Dark Sunset Night
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: What would you do if everyone you loved was in danger because of you? because of a threat? the Volturi now has another grudge against Bella, now turned as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

My life is wonderful, I am with Edward and my beautiful daughter Rensemee. She is happy and safe with my best friend Jacob. I don't know how everything got so amazing. There is one problem though. Charlie. How to tell him about me as a vampire. What would my new family come up with to get me out of his life?

So far they had just told him I went missing, but that wouldn't do. Charlie was still convicted I was still alive. I will miss him so much, but I had to make sacrifices for him. To keep him safe.

**What to do?**

Night time came. Another night for me as a vampire. What would I do? I thought while sitting on the bed in my husband-Edward, my daughter- Rensemee and my, little cottage ."Come on my darling" a float voice came from just outside the bed room wall. "It's time I show you what us Cullen's –now including you - do at night."

I stood up and walked to Edward. He and the rest of my family were all waiting outside for me. " Rensemee isn't here" I noted. "Don't worry dear. She is safe with Jacob at Charlie's house. What we are going to do isn't really for her" Edward answered. I nodded and followed them all into the woods. It was dark and everything seemed to sound a lot louder and appeared closer. This must be a vampire sense I decided. I looked up and noticed Edward staring at me with a smile. "I know, the senses take a while to getting use to ". I smiled and took his hand which was exactly the same temperature as mine.

Emmett appeared next to me with a sparkle in his eye. "Hi", "hello Bella", he replied, "So has Edward told you where we are going yet?" "No, not yet. Can you please give me a hint or something...?" I asked. My big brother looked at Edward, He smiled but then shook his head. "Nope, sorry Bella. Edward doesn't want me to spoil it for you." I groaned. Edward bent down and kissed me, his pale white lips softly against mine. I felt comforted and safe. I knew I shouldn't need to feel safe, I could defend myself now, but still, having Edward at my side made me feel wonderful.

Suddenly a strong sent rushes up my nostrils. I pulled back from Edwards face. Everyone had now turned to look at me. They couldn't smell it yet I realised. The sent was familiar yet strange. I couldn't work it out. Alice gasped with fright with what she just saw in her visions. Edward could also now smell it. "What is it, what's that smell?" I managed to get out of my dry throat. All of the Cullen's faces were now back on me. All with fright. I stared into Edwards's eyes, that's are when I realised what it was. The smell of a human, one I knew. "Angela" I choked out. "Yes" Edward replied silently. "She's here in the woods, and she's hurt herself". My face filled with shock and resentfulness. What could I do? I couldn't hurt my best friend. I looked up into Edward's eyes. " I can't hurt her. She is –well was- one of my best friends." Carlisle came up to Edward and I. "Bella, we need your help then, because you are newborn you can smell things better than any of us. We need you to tell us how far away she is and how badly she is hurt."

I understood. I need to concentrate on that smell and nothing else. I closed my eyes with difficulty and sniffed. The sent was amazing. Like honey freshly made. Then I got the distances. I opened my eyes, and said to Carlisle " she's only 5 miles away and she's only got a little cut on her leg." I started to shake. My whole body was pulling me to go and get the blood. But I had to resist.

My mind was confused, I fell to the floor shaking even more vibrantly than before. I tensed all of my body to stay where I was. Not go running after my best friend to kill her. I tightened my eyes even more and tried to block off all smells around me. Everyone rushed to my side. Edward came closer but I heard Carlisle say "be careful Edward, she's only newborn remember. You might not want to go so close." With this, Edward listened and backed off a bit. My eyes flew open and I stared into the direction of Angela. All of my family now back off even more. I could feel all of my muscles tenses up. I could only think of one way that I might escape this. I had to cut off my smell sense. The only way that I may be able to do with was to make my shield wrap even more tightly around my whole body. That way I won't be able to smell anything. I put all of my energy I had left into my shield. It might not work, but I had to try I pushed it out over my body and tightened it. I was still looking straight head, all of the Cullen's dead still.

My shield worked, but as it did my whole face body tightened. "What's happening to her?" I heard Edward ask anxiously. " I don't know, I've never seen anything like it" Carlisle replied just as anxious as Edward had. I put full concentration back into my shield protecting me from attacking Angela. My smell, touch, sight, taste and hear suddenly cut off altogether. I was blinded of everything. My body couldn't take it anymore I looked up into the direction of Edward's eyes. That was the last thing I saw...


	2. The Visitors

**The Visitors.**

My mind was spinning, confused and mixed up. I opened my eyes with force and power. Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice was all standing near me, but as I did open my eyes they all backed off a bit apart from Edward. "Bella? Bella? Are you ok? What happened?" I heard Edward ask me. "I...I...I don't know. I'm not sure." I sat up slowly, my head still spinning in confusion. What had happened? I wandered to myself. "Bella, are you ok?" Jacob asked. "Yeah. I'm ok, what about Angela, did I hurt her. Omg what did I do. Please tell me Edward." At this point I looked back to Edward. "Well... I don't really know what happened.

As you know you picked up the scent of Angela. There was nothing we could have done to stop you from going after her if you did. You are stronger than any of us. We wouldn't have been able to hold you. We all thought that straight away when you smelt it you would just shot off, but to everyone's surprise you didn't. Then Carlisle asked you about distances and her being hurt. You answered and then you just suddenly started to shake violently and fell to the ground. I came to you but Carlisle didn't know what was happening to you, so I took his advice and backed off a bit. I didn't want to hurt you or anything. Your eyes flew open and you stared into the direction of Angela. I thought you would have had to let your insists take over and go after her, but no you didn't. I was so worried. Carlisle said he had never seen anything like it before." Carlisle now came walking in the room giving me a smile. Edward carried on... "You then looked up to me and your whole body loosened and you just like fainted. I didn't know what to do. No one did.

IIt was Emmett who came up to you to see if it was safe. I carried you home and now here we are." " So what happened to you then Bella?" Emmet asked. I didn't know what to reply. I didn't even know exactly how I had done it but I tried to explain anyway. "Well...I really didn't want to kill Angela. I didn't know what to do. The smell was excruciating. I wouldn't let my instincts take our me and let me destroy one of my best friends. I put in all of my strength to not go after her. It was so hard and it was killing me. I had to do something. Then I thought about my shield. I wondered if I used it and pulled it really tightly over me all of my senses would cut off. I tried it and it worked, but as you saw I had to put all of my energy into it. It cut off and the smell had gone. That's when I loosened up I guess, but it took so much energy out of me that's when I fainted I think". The whole of the Cullen family was now in the room, listening to what happened. "Wow" Carlisle had said " I didn't even know that a vampire could do that. Have two talents. Shield themselves and others and cut off all of the senses altogether. That's amazing Bella. It looks like you have got an 2 extraordinary talent." I smiled at him warmly. "Where's Rensemee" I asked, noticing that my daughter wasn't there. Alice answered this one for me "she's still at Charlie's house. Jacob didn't know exactly what had happened to you. Edward wouldn't tell until he got here" she explained "Jacob decided that it would be best for her to stay with Charlie and not see her mum in pain." I nodded towards Jacob and said to him " thanks Jake. I wouldn't have wanted her to see me like this either." He smiled his calm and joyfulness smile. This made me smile too.

I looked at all of my families faces. All relived and happy again. I looked at Edwards last. His beauteous eyes staring sweetly back into mine. He took my hand and I sat up. "So. Whe..." Rosalie started to say, but I interrupted. I could smell another scent. The same as our vampire kind. I didn't like this smell. It smelt sour and foul. Everyone in the room looked to me again. " I smell something. 3 vampires are in the area. I can smell them. I don't like this smell. I smells vile and sour". I explained. Alice's eyes now widened with fright too. Whatever she had seen, didn't seem to be good. Before anyone could ask anything about it, there was 3 soft knock on the doors. The eyes now turned to Carlisle and Esme. They both stood up and walked towards the door. The rest got up too, to follow and see who was there at the door...


	3. The Bribe

**The Bribe**

Edward and I walked to the door, both knowing who it would be. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively. As expected, 3 from the Volturi where there- Aro, Caius and Jane. "Stay close and be careful" Edward said to me just before we reached them. Edward and I stood next to Carlisle and Esme. "Oh hello again Bella and Edward." Caius greeted us. Edward and I both gave a courteous nod. Now Carlisle spoke " So what brings you here today my friend?" " Well actually I have just about the wonderful news with Bella" he gave me a slight nod and carried on, " I have come to speak to her about a few things"

Edward stared and growled. I kept my gaze on Caius, wondering what he meant. "I would like to speak with her alone please." He said as calm as anything. My whole family behind me now growled knowing what he meant. But I still didn't. I looked into Jane's eyes and realised what she was about to do. Before she could, I flew my shield around my family protecting them. She glowered at me, realising why her talent wasn't working. Aro and Caius laughed. I looked to Edward and saw him smiling gratefully at me, I smiled back with glee. "Jane dear" Aro said, "don't be too upset with Bella. She just beat you to it. I'm sure I would have done the same if I was her". He smiled at me, but I just stared. "Ok, Bella would you please come with me for a minute. Don't worry Edward I won't hurt her." Caius had said. Edward let his arm drop from my side, but still stood extremely closely to me. "Bella would you please?" Caius asked holding his arm out in a hint to follow. I nodded and strode off to walk with the three Voltuires.

I heard Edward and the rest of my family growl slightly as I left. I followed in silence as we walked out into the woods. "Bella" Aro started " we have been looking at you as a vampire and have seen a great deal of talent in you. As Carlisle pointed out, we have never known any vampire able to do two talents and two great ones too." I sighed but he ignored this. "Your talents could be a great help to many people. We are here to ask you to join us in the Volturi". I looked away from his gaze, not wanting to meet it. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to hear what any of them was thinking. We were too far off. "I know that you have declined us twice, but we thought that now that you know the full power of your talents you might consider, wanting to help people with them. You will be under the best security there is and you will be loved by many people". I gave a little humph at this. I certainly didn't like the Volturi and they certainly didn't seem to help people. I looked up at him and said " Aro, Caius and Jane, I don't want to be a part of your coven. I already belong to one. I am happy here and don't feel that my talents are up to the standards you want." He (Caius) took my chin in between his hands. I growled and he took his hands away immediately. "Listen my dear, you are very talented and could have even more talents that you haven't found out yet. You will be a great help to us you know. We won't ever hurt or touch your coven again. All I ask is that you come and join me and my friend's here- with this he looked at Jane and Aro on his sides-. "You my dear is all I want. Surely you don't want me and my friends here to go do anything rational, just to get you to join us?" I stared with hatred and anger in my eyes. "You're going to blackmail me until I join you?" I asked with rage in my voice. "Well. If you won't join I'm sure something will make you." This just blew me over the top, I growled loudly. All three took at big step back. " Now Bella, I don't want to get into a fight with you. You are very precious to lots of people." Aro said with a little bit of fright in his voice. I took a step forward and snarled " don't you dare touch or do anything to the people I love" " "Bella, we will get you to join" Jane spat. With this I turned around and walked quickly back to the house with the 3 Voltuires following me in silence.

As I saw the house in sight I slowed down a bit. Edward had a great big grin on his face as I came into site. He must have been able to hear what they were thinking at now. I rushed back to his side still with anger in my eyes. "Well" Caius said sounding annoyed but afraid. "I'm sure we will see you all soon-his eyes flickering to mine- I'm sorry that we can't stay any longer but we have to go. There has been a complication which we need to deal with. I growled at the staring into their eyes. "Well, good bye Bella, Edward, we hope to see you soon" they turned and walked swiftly off. Edward turned to me and laughed. I looked at him confused. " Well you really are a scary creature. They left, because they were worried about you. About how you might hurt them." He explained. "You don't know what they said in the woods do you?" I asked. "No dear. You have to tell me please. There we clever enough to just go out of my range to hear their thoughts." Edward replied. "Let's go inside so I don't have to tell the story 10 times" I said. He laughed again and agreed. As I walked in the whole family was there and Jacob too. All waiting to hear what happened. "So?" Jacob asked before anyone could get a chance. " What did they want?" " As you all might have guess they asked me to join them to the Volturi coven. Like you Carlisle, they was saying how they have never seen a vampire with two talents. Especially two great ones. Then they were saying about me joining etc. Of course I said no, but instead of him just accepting it he said that he would blackmail me with my friends and family until I give in. That's when I growled and they stepped back. I stepped forward. That's when he said a bit more about it. That's when I turned and just came back here. I couldn't listen to it anymore." I explained to everyone there. " So that's why they all came back terrified about you" Edward laughed while saying this. "This isn't a laughing matter Edward" Rosalie said stubbornly. His face went back to serious and anxious again. "Yeah your right. We need to take this seriously. Alice, have they made any decisions yet?" she replied instantly "no. Nothing at all, but they are all having a big meeting about it" this made me shudder. The thought that they would hurt my family and friends just to get to me. Why did everything like this have to happen to me? "Don't worry Bella, jasper said calmly " none of us will get hurt and we will protect Charlie and your friends". Emmett now spoke saying "well Bella, it seems that they really want you in their coven. I have never known them to want someone so badly to actually blackmail them." " Yeah thanks Emmett, that really makes me feel better" I replied coldly. Jacob now got to his feet. " I am going to get Rensemee, I think that she might want to see how her family is doing." He announced.

"I'm coming too" I decided. "Remember Bella, u can't do that" Edward confessed. I gave him a questionly look. "u are missing remember. If you even go close to the house he could see you. Then Charlie will ask questions and also it will be hard for to, well not to..Well you know. " Edward explained. I sighed and sat back down. "Ok ill stay for Charlie's sake." I said a bit annoyed with myself. Jacob walked outside and transformed into wolf to go and get Rensemee. I hadn't seen her in days. It seem like years. I was so glad that I would be able to see her lovely face again and her gleaming eyes shining back into mine.

"Right, now that has got the dog out of the house can we please talk out this subject in more depth please"? Rosalie asked. "Yes, ok. This need to be discussed and worked out." Carlisle said sternly. "Bella-he looked at me- you don't want to join the volturies then?" "No. I definitely don't" I replied, he carried on "ok. Well what Caius says isn't a lie. I lived with him for long enough to realise that he will do absolutely anything to get something if he desperately wants it. He obviously really wants Bella. What he said about the blackmail thing wasn't a joke. We all need to be very careful and watch out for Bella's human friends and family too. They will be the easiest for them to get to, but I don't think that the Volturi would put the secret at a risk like that. " Everyone in the room nodded seriously. I now felt sick and dizzy. How could I let these Volturi put everyone I love in danger like this. Just to get to me. I felt so angry and annoyed. I stood up quickly not really knowing what I was doing...

( Review please :) )


	4. The Surprise

**Surprise**

The eyes of all of the Cullen looked at me confused. " I'm going to take a walk" I explained. The eyes followed me as I walked quickly out of the door. "Ill go with her" I heard Emmett say. "Just in case anything happens". I heard him coming up behind me. "Hey" I said. "Hi ya Bella. Why the sudden urge to go for a walk then ?" he asked. "I can't bear to hear it when people who I love are going to put their life down to protect me. I am a vampire now and I still seem to need protection. What's wrong with me?"I explained and asked. "Bella, you are worth so much to our whole family. You know we all love you and would do anything to keep you safe. I know you feel that we all overreact, but you mean the world to Edward. Do you think that Edward would want to live if you got killed or something. You know what happened before.- I flinched at the memory-. The only way to keep him and you safe is to protect you. But you seem to have the most troublesome life I know when it comes to danger." He laughed at his own joke. He looked over to me and saw my face still upset.

"Bella, honestly, we will all do anything to protect you. If the Volturi gets hold of you, how do you think Edward would feel. Never allowed to see you. You using your talents against people. He doesn't want that. We will all do anything from letting them take you." He said. This time I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I think we should get back now" he decided. " It's pretty late. They will be wondering if I have stolen you" he laughed again at his own joke again. I nodded and started to follow him back to the house. We had only walked for about 10 seconds when I smelt the scent of one of the Volturi. I stopped dead in my tracks. Emmett realise pretty quickly why I had stopped. He stood there to frozen. Without warning he crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. I was so confused. What had made him do this? Then it came to me- Jane. I spun round and there was Jane standing around 20 yards away from me. Then from behind her came Aro and Caius. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen on the spot. I wanted to leap at them, but my legs wouldn't coordinate. Emmett was still lying crumpled up on the floor, unable to move. I backed away , standing in front of Emmett. I growled at them showing my teeth.

"Hello again Bella" Aro said. I growled again and stood in a more protective pose. " Bella please" he started again. " I really don't want to hurt any of your friends or family, but I have to convince you somehow. You will join us." "Never in a million years" had I snarled back. " I would never join you and your coven." Emmett started to rise again behind me. He got to his feet and stood there. I altermatically forced my shield around us both. Jane's face filled with anger that her talent wasn't working. She growled at me, I continued to stare. "Bella. I will get you, however many people I have to hurt. Even if Edward has to come into this". She said furiously. Emmett growled and so did I. I didn't like it when any of them talked about hurting Edward. Caius now spoke. "If you ever change your mind Bella, then we can stop hurting your loved ones and everything can be perfect again." I needed help. But I couldn't/wouldn't get it. I didn't want to put anyone else in risk of getting hurt-even killed. I couldn't take them down even with Emmett's help.

Edward was able to read the minds of the Volturi, I knew that they were in his range, but I need him to be able to reach my mind. I wanted to tell him not to come. He might get hurt. Jane was still trying to force her power through my shield. I had to keep my shield from hurting Emmett. I knew what I had to do. I had to push my shield away from me and put it on Emmett. I tightened my eyes and pushed my shield off. Just as a felt it coming of I thought "Edward, please don't come here. I don't want them to hurt you" but before I could think anything else I felt Jane's talent hit me. The pain me unbearable, like Emmett I fell to the ground. Emmett came rushing over to me, still with my shield protecting him. "What did you do to her?" he snarled at the three of them. Aro calmly said "we didn't do anything, it was her who pushed her shield away from her to protect you more". I felt Jane's talent work again on me. I laid there in pain un able to move from the shock and horror I was in. The Volturi took a few steps forward. Emmett now stood protectively over me. Then out of no-where a huge wolf bounded in who I recognised as Jacob. He showed his teeth and growled with force. The looks on the their faces was shock. I laid still and then another shock of pain rushed through me. Jane smiling, showing her gleaming white teeth. Jacob and Emmett took some steps towards the Volturi. Jacob showed his teeth. My mind was spinning. The pain was drawing energy out of me. Before anything could happen a beautiful white creature jumped in front of me too. I didn't know who it was. Another shock of pain went through me. The agony was shook me. I couldn't do anything another wave came, this knock me out...


	5. Worrying

**Worrying**

I woke up in the Cullen's family house. In Edwards room. My eyes were aching and my whole body was still in agony. I looked around and saw Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and Edward all looking down upset. I stared up at Edward. It was then that they realised that I was awake.

"Err. What happened"? I asked. Emmett answered me, "well you know what happened before right –I nodded- yeah well, Aro said that you pushed your shield out of you onto me so that I would be more protected. Then Jane took her revenge on you and put a lot of power into her talent. That's why it hurt so much I think. Then as you might have seen, Jacob in his wolf form came which distracted Jane from hurting you. Edward could read your mind now so he knew exactly where you are. He came running to get you. Edward appeared and with the help of Jacob and me we scared the three away." I smiled thankfully at all three of them. "While you where unconscious I looked at how her talent had affected you. It seems to have worked differently on you than it does on any of us. Her talent seems to actually hurt you. Her talents is a lot more powerful towards you." Carlisle clarified for me. I nodded in understanding.

I looked over to Emmett " are you ok? I wasn't sure if my shield even worked in reaching you." He laughed and said "oh Bella. Your shield worked perfectly. But I still think that you shouldn't have done it. Why did you put the shield around me instead of yourself. You put yourself at a big risk doing that. What were you thinking?" I sighed. I need them to understand that I would always think of myself second when it came to helping. "I will never want anything to happen to any of you. If I can help in any way I will. I can't bear to see people who I love there just hurting." I explained. "Bella," Edward said "it's not your job to protect everyone and..." I interrupted here "well it's no one's job to keep me safe but all of you seem to be ready to put your life down for me." Jacob spoke now. "Ok then Bella. Just please don't kill yourself trying to help other people.".

I grunted. "Can I see Rensemee please"? I asked. "Of course dear" Edward said while standing up next to me. We walked out of the room and into the living room. Rensemee was sitting there playing with Alice and Jasper. She looked so grown up, my daughter was now only 6 months old. She was already as big and mature as a 7 year old. Her pinkish face and her shining shimmering eyes gleaming in the light. Her brown curls in her hair sitting neatly upon her head. Alice and jasper looked up to greet Edward and I. Rensemee looked up shortly afterwards and rushed to us with a smile on her face. "Hello darling" I said. "How was your time with Charlie?" she looked up and touched my face. She showed me the time she had with him and Jacob. What she did and what she felt about it. The last part she showed me was when Jacob was looking terrified and anxious and how he had said to her that he had to leave for a short while, but he'll be back. She then showed a question mark. She looked at my face and said "where have you been mummy"? I looked at Edward for what to say to her. He looked away and spoke to our daughter "Rensemee, your mother has been sorting a few things out. Few a while, your whole family here will be very protective. Please don't worry about anything. It will all be ok and we will all be able to be happy again." With this, he smiled and kissed the top of the head. He wrapped his arms around the two of us and hugged us.

Alice and Jasper came and stood next to us. Without warning Alice flung he arms over me and wept, "oh Bella! You don't know how worried I was about you. I didn't know the Volturi would come I'm so sorry. I should have through. How could I have been so stupid. I...I..." she cried on my shoulder I pulled her face up to mine and said "Alice, I don't blame you for anything at all. It wasn't your fault. They didn't decide to come until they where nearly there. That is hardly your fault." She looked in my eyes and smiled. I hugged her tightly. I gently pushed her away and smiled again. "Thank you Bella", she said quietly.

Everyone came to sit in the living room now. All having tiny discussions with the person next to them. I sat in silence with Edward on one of my sides and Alice on my other. She had been asked to keep a watch on the whole Volturi and tell use if they make any decisions. She sat in silence too, concentrating hard.

I was thinking about many things. What was going to happen? Will the Volturi hurt any of my loved one to get to me? It be my fault if anything did happen. What about Charlie and Angela or Mike or Jessica. I couldn't let them get to them either. I had to protect them all. What would they think if they saw me like this? A vampire. I had so many decisions I made to make, but I felt so weak. Jane's power of pain was still infecting me slightly. I looked around the room and into the faces of my family and friends. Would any of these get hurt just because of me? I closed my eyes, trying to bloke out all of the bad things happening in my life at the moment.

sat there for maybe 2 minutes when I felt a face coming closer to mine. I automatically identified it as Edwards. I kept my eyes closed though, still trying not to think about everything so much. He whispered "are you ok, we can go back to our cottage if you want" I shook my head in sign of no. He listened and went back into his conversation. I wanted to be left alone. It would be safer. I wanted everyone to leave and let them just take me. I didn't want any of this. I would be able to live – theoretically- if anything happened to anyone.


End file.
